The Stranger, the Aviator and the Rocker
by UsagichanLoveStories
Summary: La historia de tres amigos que se conocen en la preparatoria Yosei, y en la que comparten clases y actividades extraescolares con muchos de los personajes de series como, Fairy Tail, Bleach, One piece, Naruto, Blue Exorcist, Sengoku Basara, Bobobo, KHR!, Soul Eater, SAO, Digimon, Attack On Titans, Magi, KnB y Blood Lad. Habrá amor, luchas épicas, y muchas risas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la lista y la distribución de las historias. En primer lugar, recordamos que ninguno de los siguientes personajes que se nombran a continuación, a excepción de:

Sakumo Higurashi (Chico)

Momo Adashi (Chica)

Saeko Marvel (Chica)

Todos los demás son personajes atribuidos a sus propios autores, no son de nuestra invención. (No nos vamos a poner a nombrar cada autor porque si no no terminamos jamás -.-'). Bueno os dejamos con las descripciones de los tres personajes principales y con la distribución y la importancia de todos los demás.

Recordamos también que somos nuevas en esto, así que plis un pelin de consideración.

-0-

_**Título:**_ The stranger, the aviator and the rocker.

_**Nombre de la preparatoria:**_ Yosei Gakuen.

_**Personajes:**_

_**Dirección**_: Makarov

_**Vice Dirección:**_ Tsunade

_**Jefe de Estudios:**_ Reborn.

_**Departamento de Psicología:**_ Kenshin Uesugi y Ayudante: Kasuga.

_**Cafetería:**_ Sanji / Dengakuman / Tecnosuke.

_**Mantenimiento: **_Don patch / Bobobo / Softon.

_**Seguritas/ conserjes : **_Yamato (Naruto) / Sanks

_**Enfermeras:**_ Rangiku Matsumoto /Chopper.

-0-

_**Profesores:**_

_**Lengua:**_ Kakashi Hatake / Shunsui Kyoraku

_**Literatura:**_ Kuchiki Byakuya / Jiraya

_**Matemáticas:**_ Asuma Sarutobi / Aizen Sosuke.

_**Inglés:**_ Masamune Date/ Obito Uchija

_**Alemán:**_ Iruka Umino / Zabuza Momochi.

_**Francés:**_ Koujuro Katakura / Minato Namikaze.

_**Educación Física:**_ Yoruichi Shihoin/ Gai Maito.

_**Historia:**_ Shingen Takeda / Gildarts Clive.

_**Música:**_ Rin Nohara / Mephisto Pheles

_**Arte:**_ Deidara / Reedus Jonah.

_**Biología:**_ Unohana Yachiru/ Ukitake Jyuushiro.

_**Química:**_ Kisuke Urahara / Franken Stein.

_**Física: **_Laxus Dreyar / Spirit Albarn

_**\- Profesores a cargo de los clubs-**_

_**Kendo:**_ Zoro Roronoa.

_**Karate:**_ Yoruichi Shihoin

_**Teatro:**_ Sasori Akasuna.

_**Astronomía:**_ Ieyasu Tokugawa

_**Jardinería:**_ Kurenai Yuhi.

_**Música:**_ Killer Bee.

_**Baloncesto:**_ Erwin Smith _** Manager**_: Riko Aida (Alumna)

…...

_**Alumnos:**_

_**1er Año clase A:**_

Sakumo Higurashi (**OC: Chico**)

Maka Albanr.

Gajeel Reedfox

Natsu Dragneel.

Mimi Tachikawa.

Koushiro Izumi.

Black Star

Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata Hyuuga

Juvia Loxart

Beauty

Morgiana

Hakuryuu Ren

Mikasa Akerman

Eren Jaegar

Shikamaru Nara.

Choji Akimichi

Daiki Aomine

_**1er Año clase B.**_

Momo Adashi (OC: Chica)

Saeko Marvel (OC: Chica)

Lucy Heartfilia

Levy Mcgarden

Heppo

Soul Evans

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Yukio Okumura

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Neji Hyuuga

Hayato Gokudera

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Gray Fullbuster

Kid the Death

Yukino Aguria

Ryota Kise

_**1er Año Clase C.**_

Alibaba Saluja

Sai

Kyoko Sasagawa

Hana Kurokawa

Kazuto Kirihaya.

Luffy D. Monkey

Rin Okumura.

Taiga Kagami

Tetsuya Kuroko

Shintarou Midorima.

Takeshi Yamamoto

Asuna Yuuki.

Staz Charlie Blood.

Fuyumi Yanagi

Wolf

Bell Hydra.

**2º Año clase A.**

Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji Abarai

Junpei Hyuuga

Teppei Kiyoshi

Rukia Kuchiki

Soi fon

Tai Yagami

Ishida Yamato (Matt)

Kyouya Hibari

Bickslow

Evergreen

Rintarou Mitobe

Shinji Koganei

Shun Iduki

Freed Justine

_**2º Año clase B.**_

Orihime Inoue

Riko Aida

Elfman Strauss

Lissana Strauss

Rock Lee

Erza Scarlet

Levy Ackerman

Liz Thompson

Patty Thompson

Uryuu Ishida

Sting Eucliffe

Rogue Cheney

Sora Takenouchi

Joe Kido

_**3er Año Clase A.**_

Ace D. Portgas

Itachi Uchiha

Kenpachi Zaraki

Grimmjow Jaegerjacks

Ulquiorra Cifer

Ryohei Sasagawa

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Shuugei Hisagi

Kira Iduru

Sinbad

Masrur

Ja'far

Yukimura Sanada.

Sasuke Sarutobi.

Más adelante colgaremos las introducciones de las historias de los tres personajes principales , Bye byee!


	2. Historia 1 Momo Adashi

_**Momo Adashi. La mudanza.**_

\- ¡Ahora bajo!.-

Grite por ultima vez hasta llegar donde estaban mi madre y mi Hermana,estaba molesta,no quería mudarme a Shibuya ¿que podría haber mejor allí que aquí? Quería quedarme aquí en Fukuoka, iba a dejar atrás todo, mis lugares favoritos,mis amigos,mi instituto…

Puse mi última maleta en el maletero de coche y subí para disponerme a ir a mi nuevo hogar, sería un largo camino hasta allí.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y seguían pasando mientras yo me quedaba dormida con un libro encima de mi regazo. Me despertó mi hermana tirándome a la cara uno de sus juguetes emocionada,ya habíamos llegado. Bajamos del coche y me dispuse a sacar mi maletas del coche, cuando me percaté del tipo de barrio en el que iniciaría mi vida, era el típico barrio donde tus vecinos estudian en el mismo instituto que tú, ya sabéis,esas cosas.

Debo aceptar que la casa me encanto, parecía una mansión, era una casa típica japonesa,no como la que teníamos en Fukouka.

Me adentre a mi nuevo hogar, y subí a lo que sería mi habitación y me encerré poniendo seguro a la puerta. Tenia muebles nuevos de bamboo estilo japonés antiguo de color blanco –No estan nada mal-

Caminé hasta donde estaba una gran ventana que me daba la vista perfecta al jardín donde podía divisar un pequeño árbol del cerezo junto al estanque de las carpas dorados. Esto me va gustando más.

Me dispuse a desembalar todas mis cosas y a adornar mi cuarto como merece un buen otaku,ah ¿que no me he presentado aún? pues soy la típica japonesa,introvertida y callada, eso no quiere decir que sea una marginada, si no que..me cuesta confiar en la gente. Tengo unos hobbies de lo que estoy muy orgullosa,como buena japonesa adoro el manga y el anime, dibujar, me encanta la música, mi grupo favorito se llaman los Lionflag, y me..encantan los aviones.. me ha encantado desde que era una enana... gracias a mi padre, el era aviador profesional.. pero.. un aparato del avión falló y mi padre se estrello contra el mar..desde ese momento mi casa no ha sido la misma. Bueno..que me desvío del tema... -jé..-

Todo empezó una mañana de verano, a falta de par de semanas de empezar el Nuevo curso,mi madre estaba inquieta, sentí sus pasos por toda la casa,me acerqué a ella a preguntarle que pasaba, y mientras me dirigía su cuarto.

\- ¿ocurre algo mama?, se te oye por toda la casa.-

\- ¿eh? Hola cariño-. Contesto mi madre colocando su ropa en varias cajas.

\- ¿porque estas..colocando tu ropa en esas cajas?.- Pregunté confusa por la situación

\- verás cielo..- me tomó de la mano con dulzura llevándome a la cama y sentándome a su lado.

\- ¿Mama que pasa..?.- agité la cabeza, alerta de lo que pudiese pasar.

\- todas estas cajas son porque..me han despedido..- pese a lo dicho en su boca se torno una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿qué?!.- Me lleve las manos a la cabeza. -¿cómo?.¿cuándo?,¿porqué?

\- ¡Momo no seas melodramática!- me dio un golpe en la cabeza con una revista vieja-

La mire un poco confusa.

\- ¿m—melodramática? ¡como para no estarlo!

\- Tranquila, he encontrado un trabajo nuevo.- me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Suspiré aliviada tirándome hacia atrás en la cama. –Pensé que me iba a dar algo-

\- ¿y en donde vas a trabajar?.

\- En unos grandes almacenes .- se vuelve a levantar siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me recliné de nuevo colocándome la blusa

\- ¿pero entonces porque metes tus cosas en las cajas y en..-Diviso al lado de mis piernas varias maletas de viaje –maletas…-

Ah ¿no te lo eh dicho?.- Mi madre se torna hacia mi sorprendida.

¿Decirme el que mama?.- Un mecho de pelo me cae por la cara,algo me decía que lo que me iba a decir a continuación no me iba a gustar.

El trabajo es en Shibuya.- Sigue empaquetando sus cosas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡¿que¡? ¡¿en Shibuya? Pero mama eso esta en el norte de Japón ¡N-no podemos irnos,aquí tengo a mis amigos,mis sitios de recreo, todo!- me dejo caer en la cama cual peso muerto en estado de shock de locura frenética.

Es un cambio muy grande lo se..pero..necesito ese trabajo..- mi madre me dirigió la mirada mas triste que nunca le he visto en sus ojos negros..nunca la había visto así. – ¿podrías... intentarlo por mi? , además, podrás seguir hablando con tus amigos de aquí, y seguro que allí harás muchos amigos nuevos, ¿lo harías por nosotras?

¿que debía hacer? No me quedaba otra opción..no quería mudarme pero..era necesaria aunque me jodiera.

\- claro mama..- contesté con tono desanimado.

\- ¡genial!- me dirige un abrazo que casi me estrangula viva,y un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡mama!- me frote la mejilla avergonzada. -¿y..cuando nos vamos?-

\- la semana que viene, a si que,sera mejor que lo empieces a preparar todo ya cielo.-

\- claro..- contesté saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndome a mi cuarto,una vez allí me tumbé en mi cama, no dejaban de resonarme las palabras de mi madre en la cabeza "nos mudamos a Shibuya" estaba claro..el día de la mudanza sería el peor día de mi vida.

Y aquí estoy..preparándome para salir, ¿el porqué ? ¡Mi grupo favorito, toca justamente en Shibuya!

No me lo pienso perder por nada del mundo, ya que estoy aquí demosle una oportunidad a Shibuya ¿no? –jejeje-


	3. Historia 2 Sakumo Higurashi

_**Sakumo Higurashi. La escapada.**_

Era el típico sábado por la tarde a finales de verano, hacia 32 grados, y yo, ¿Cómo no?, daba mi paseo matutino por mi barrio para aplacar mi sed en la tienda de turno, cerca del bloque de apartamentos donde vivo.

Al llegar, entré y me compré una soda, helada como el mismísimo hielo, la pagué y seguí paseando mientras la bebía. No paraba de pensar en el concierto que tenía esa noche con mi grupo local, ''Lionflags''

Bastante buenos por cierto –he- Ha, aún no me he presentado, ¿Qué quién soy?, me llamo Higurashi Sakumo, estudiante de primer año en la escuela superior preparatoria de Shibuya, en Tokyo y esta, amigos míos, es la historia que cambio mi vida.

Yo era el típico adolescente de mi época, tenía mis hobbies, entre ellos el manga y el anime, además de tocar la guitarra como mis vecinos, entre ellos, Yamatto Ishida, mi sempai, y el gran vocalista de mi grupo, (sinceramente creo que algún día llegará muy lejos si sigue por este camino), y actualmente, intentaba sobrevivir a este endemoniado verano… para colmo de males, nuestro aire acondicionado se había averiado, ¡desde el mes de Julio! imaginaos! Toda una proeza tan siquiera el seguir respirando –Jajaja-

Me dispuse a entrar por el hueco de la escalera que llevaba a mi apartamento cuando de repente escucho:

-Sakumo Higurashi!- me torne para mirar como una figura de una señora me observaba detenidamente

La mire profundamente a los ojos

\- Hola madre-

Una mirada recelosa atravesó su cuerpo

– ¿No deberías estar estudiando para esos exámenes que tienes próximamente?, ¿Cómo es eso de que hoy tienes un concierto?, ¿es que no piensas en el futuro?-

"¿Es que tú no te callas?" Pensé... asintiendo con la cabeza mientras escuchaba su típica charla

Que si no estudio, acabaré en un trabajo con un turno mediocre, que si no me casaré, que si no triunfaré en la vida… ¡Vamos! Lo típico... (Que equivocada estaba, pero no nos adelantemos!).

\- Déjale ya mama- replicaba mi hermano mayor, que empezaría a estudiar en la universidad el próximo curso escolar.

\- Algunos hemos nacido para triunfar, y otros para ser unos perdedores sin nada -

Le mire recelosamente (sí, no es que nos tengamos mucho apego mi hermano y yo).-jé... Algunos intentamos disfrutar de nuestra juventud mientras nos dura- le dije, metiéndome con sus canas.

-¡Bueno, basta ya los dos!- gritó mi madre muy cabreada, no soportaba oírla transmitir sus bufidos, así que seguí de largo dispuesto a entrar en mi habitación, aunque no sin antes oír en la lejanía –No iras a ese concierto, no me des la espalda señorito, no acabaras siendo un cocinero como tu padre, debes de ser algo más en esta vid-!

-BOOOM!-

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y comencé a escuchar mis grupos favoritos de K y J-pop. En mi habitación, cuando no estaba llena de montañas de ropa y escombros de mangas, podía divisarse mi gran colección de Cd's y dvd's de mis grupos favoritos, de la cual particularmente me sentía orgulloso.

Mientras escuchaba mi música, pensé en que no podía quedarme en casa, Matt me mataría, había perdido los dos últimos ensayos y ya me estaba quedando sin excusas… así que iba a cometer la gran locura de mi vida (por aquella época claro)… mi ingenio me dijo de ESCAPARME…

Sí… menuda idea… (Pero.. como me alegro de haberlo hecho.. si no, no habría conocido al amor de mi vida…)

A día de hoy, no me arrepiento, -¿A que no cariño?- Ups...! .'' (Vuelvo a adelantarme en mi historia…) Gomenasai...

Dejar claro que a mis 16 años, continuaba sin haber tenido una sola relación estable ni mucho menos contacto con una chica tan siquiera, tanto que había empezado a perder la confianza en mí mismo, cosa que nadie se creería, dado lo locuaz, sexy, amable, simpático, inteligente, romántico, y sobre todo modesto que era… vamos, ¡todo un galán!.

(Sí, soy un poco creído, pero soy increíble)

Recogí un poco mi cuarto, afine la guitarra, me puse la mochila y salí por la ventana…


	4. Momo y Sakumo se ven por primera vez

**Momo y Sakumo se ven por primera vez.**

**_Sakumo's POV_**

Para cuando llegue al local donde tocábamos aquella noche, había una cola inmensa en la entrada

Dios mío- dije con voz de sorpresa cuando me dirigía a la entrada.

Ikkaku, el bajista de mi grupo me estaba esperando en la puerta con una expresión aterradora en su cara.

¡¿Otra vez tarde?!- dijo agitado,

Tranquilo calvo- dije yo entrando por la puerta

Esta será la última vez. Mi hermano… ya sabes- le recalqué.

Dentro me esperaba Bickslow, nuestro batería con su característico pelo morado y su guasearía de siempre y Mata, nuestro vocalista y mi mejor amigo con su característico y brillante pelo rubio acompañado de la mascota del grupo, un husky siberiano blanco como la nieve apodado cariñosamente Guarura. Ah casi se me olvida, Ikkaku es calvo, aunque le molesta, diciendo siempre "¡No soy calvo, simplemente me afeito la cabeza!".

¿otra vez tarde Sakumo?- pregunto Bickslow

Déjale ya Bickslow- dijo Matt, dando calma al conjunto, comencé a preparar las cosas sacando mi guitarra de color morado de mi estuche conectándola a un altavoz que había junto a mí.

Bueno chicos, el momento ha llegado, estad listos- dijo Matt, oyendo como el público se estremecía en el exterior del escenario.

Aguardando tras la cortina del telón, me disponía a tocar la pieza maestra de nuestro grupo.

De repente el telón se abrió dejando a ver una gran cantidad de adolescentes que nos esperaban ebrios de emoción, entonces fue cuando la vi, una preciosa peli castaña de ojos color miel y una tez blanca como la nieve, era guapísima pensé mientras comenzaba a tocar el tema. Ella estaba sola, lo sé porque no hablaba con nadie, solo me miraba, me miraba como si me conociera, la sonreí y ella agacho la cara…

"menudo imbécil" pensé lamentándome al respecto y seguí tocando mientras oía al público tararear y cantar la canción junto a Matt, que estaba justamente delante de mí.

Miré hacia atrás tan solo un instante, y me voltee para ver que la chica había desaparecido entre la multitud, lo cual me decepcionó un poco pensando en que le habría molestado que le guiñara el ojo o simplemente sintió vergüenza y quiso salir de allí, aun así yo solo me preocupaba de tocar bien las cuerdas de mi guitarra y que tronaran como nunca.

Pero en mi cabeza estaba ese hermoso pelo castaño y esa mirada dulce de esos ojos color miel. "Estúpido" me maldije siguiendo tocando hasta el final.

**_Momo's POV_**

Me dirigía tranquilamente hacia el recinto, ( que, por cierto, estaba alejado de la mano de dios), mientras me puse en cola para lograr entrar, había una cola que bordeaba el edificio, pero no me importaba, ¡eran los Lionflag! merecía la pena. Al cabo de 10 minutos pude llegar hasta la recepción, me sellaron la mano con lo que parecía ser el logo del local.

Pase y me dirigí hacia adentro "Ahí va... es... enorme" el sitio se comenzó a llenar, a medida que llegaba mas gente me percate de una cosa "Maldición... aún no conozco a nadie de por aquí... así que no se como entablar una nueva ¨amistad¨ "me reí.

La gente estaba agitada "¿Esto que es?" normal, el último componente había llegado. Se apagaron las luces y se hizo el silencio durante tres minutos.

El lugar se iluminó completamente y comenzó a sonar un solo de guitarra atronador que hizo que me erizara, me recorrió desde la columna hasta mis pies "Carai"

El escenario se ilumino por completo,dejando ver a todos los componentes, entre ellos y mas destacado (o al menos para mi) el segundo vocalista, su sonido con la guitarra siempre me ha fascinado. Es algo increíble. Me intente colar entre la muchedumbre para poder llegar hasta la primera fila, o por lo menos intentarlo. Pude llegar hasta una zona bastante buena, no era la primera fila pero como si lo fuese, sentí una mirada fija algo… que sé que estaba cerca de mi pero..no sabia el que, dirigí la mirada hacia el escenario y... lo vi... El segundo vocalista y mi integrante favorito…¡me estaba mirando! "¿me está mirando a mi?" pensé, con todas las chicas frenéticas que había en el local,que por cierto casi me dejan sin oído "jeje..ains.." seria imposible que me mirase a mi... una chica… em... cómo decirlo… "del montón". Vi que sus ojos color miel se fijaron en mi, era una mirada penetrante y dulce, una mirada que me calo hasta los huesos, y acto seguido dejo mostrar su sonrisa que haría que cualquiera se deslumbrara. Me guiño un ojo pero... ¿que debía hacer yo?, aparté la mirada sonrojada e intente mezclarme entre la muchedumbre sonrojandome cada vez más. El concierto acabó no muy tarde,la gente estaba intentando subir al escenario,como locos por saludar a sus ídolos,pero..estaba cansada, así que decidí irme a casa, dentro de dos días empezarían las clases, y querría "disfrutar" de las vacaciones que me quedaban.

De camino a casa algo me rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez: "¿volvería a ver aquellos ojos que que han logrado que por primera vez fuera… única?"

¡bah! - pateé una lata apretándome la chaqueta a la cintura, no creo en ese tipo de casualidades, y menos, que le pasen a una chica tan corriente como yo.


	5. Historia 3 Saeko Marvel

_**Saeko Marvel. Nueva vida en Japón.**_

Saeko, Wendy. Nos vamos.

Mi madre nos llamaba a mi hermanita y a mi desde la escalera de la que ya no sería más mi casa, debido al repentino traslado de mi padre a una sede que su empresa tiene en Shibuya. Tokio. Japón. De solo pensar en lo lejos que estaré de mis amigos, me entristece bastante. Sin embargo, a mi hermana Wendy le entusiasma bastante, siempre le ha dado curiosidad por la cultura del país de origen de nuestra madre.

Ya voy.- dije con desgana echando el último vistazo a mi antigua habitación ahora totalmente vacía, pues mis cosas ya habían sido mandadas a la casa nueva.

Saeko nee-chan.- Dijo Wendy asomándose por la puerta. Llevaba su largo cabello azul recogido en dos coletas adorables, y un traje verde claro. - ¿Vamos?

Vamos.- Le dije sonriendo y cogiendo mi maleta y mi bolso de mano.

Ambas bajamos las escaleras, hasta llegar al hall de la casa, dónde nuestros padres nos esperaban con el resto de sus maletas.

Bien niñas, nos vamos.- dijo mi madre saliendo de allí.- El taxi nos espera.

El viaje en avión se me hizo ameno, a pesar de que fueron más de cinco horas de viaje, las cuales pude aprovechar para leer mi nuevo libro sobre astronomía. Cuando el avión tocó tierra, eran las 15:30 de la tarde. Recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos del aeropuerto de Narita para coger un taxi hasta nuestra nueva casa situada en el barrio de Shibuya, y pasando también por el que sería mi nuevo instituto. La famosa preparatoria Yosei. Al parecer era una de las más prestigiosas de la zona, y en la que conseguí entrar por los pelos, ya que no soy una estudiante de honor,como me gustaría. Lo

Wendy se emocionó al ver que nuestra nueva casa, que perteneció a nuestros abuelos maternos, era del estilo japonés. Con puertas correderas, un tatami, y un pequeño jardín.

Mira, mira Saeko nee. ¡Un jardín! Podremos plantar un árbol de Sakura.- decía con ilusión. Me encantaba verla tan animada.

Entré de nuevo en la casa para buscar una habitación, que me gustara. Después de verlas todas, me decanté por una de las habitaciones de arriba, que tenía un pequeño balconcito, que podría aprovechar para poner mi preciado telescopio y observar las estrellas de noche.

¿Te gusta la casa, Saeko?.- me preguntó mi padre asomándose por la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

Es muy bonita, papá.- le dije sonriendo. Me acerqué hacia él, y le di un abrazo. Hacía dos semanas que no le veía, dado que él se había mudado antes que nosotras por temas de trabajo y de adaptarse a su nueva empresa.

Sé que no te gustaba mucho la idea de mudarnos a Japón, pero pronto verás que harás nuevos amigos.- Dijo separándose de mi y revolviéndome el pelo como una niña pequeña.- Ah, por cierto, tu nuevo uniforme de la escuela está en el armario, junto con tus cosas.

¿En el armario?.- pregunté extrañada.- ¿Cómo sabías que escogería esta habitación?

Desde el balcón hay una buena vista del cielo.- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de mi habitación.

"Que bien me conoce" Pensé sonriendo. Abrí el armario, y observé que habían tres perchas. Dos de ellas llevaban el mismo conjunto, una falda entablada de color negro, una camisa blanca con un lazo rosa, un chaleco beige y una chaqueta de color rojo vino. La tercera percha llevaba ropa de deporte, que constaba de un pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta y una blusa blanca de deporte.

Cuando terminé de ordenar mis cosas, me di cuenta de que era la hora de cenar, así que bajé hacia la cocina, dónde estaba mi madre preparando la cena, no sin antes pasar por el salon, donde alcancé a ver la cabellera rubia de mi padre, sentado junto en el tatami jugando con mi hermana.

¡Para papá!- Exclamaba Wendy sin parar de reirse.- me haces cosquillas. Hahahahaha

Esa era la intención.- dijo mi padre prosiguiendo con las cosquillas y coreando las risas de mi hermana con su juvenil carcajada.

Me acerqué a la cocina, y un delicioso olor se coló por mi nariz, olor que reconocí al instante.

¡LASAÑA!.- Exclamé cual niña pequeña corriendo hacia mi madre que estaba de espaldas a mi, con su cabello azul igual que el de Wendy recogido en una coleta alta. Se volvió hacia mi con una mirada de demonio al ver que me acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi plato favorito.

NI SE TE OCURRA METER LA MANO.- amenazó con un cucharón en la mano. Ante tal advertencia me paré en seco antes de tocar la mesa.- Ayuda a colocar la mesa primero.

Jooo.- reproché inflando los mofletes como una niña pequeña.

¿Jo? ¿Es que no quieres lasaña?.- sonrió maliciosamente, y todavía con el cucharón en mano.

Eh.. ¿Dónde están los platos?.- dije haciendo caso de inmediato.

Christian, Wendy, a cenar.- dijo mi madre colocando el caldero con la sopa y la bandeja con la lasaña en la mesa, mientras yo acababa de colocar los platos y los vasos.

Woo. Que bien huele todo.- dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina.- No sabes cuanto echaba de menos tu comida Risa. Estaba cansado de comer fideos instantáneos.

Hehe.- sonrió mi madre.- pues vete preparándote, por qué eso de comer cosas instantáneas... Se acabó. Por cierto, ya que has estado a base de fideos estas semanas, para tí solo hay ensalada querido.

¿Queeeeeeee?.- reprochó mi padre deprimiéndose.

Lo que oyes.- dijo mi madre amenazante. Hay que decirlo, mi madre da muchísimo miedo cuando alguien le reprochaba algo.

Si, señor... esto señora.- obedeció mi padre sin rechistar más provocando que Wendy y yo riéramos sin parar.

El resto de la cena la pasamos hablando sobre cómo había pasado nuestro padre las dos semanas pasadas. Al terminar de cenar y después de una relajante ducha, subí a mi nuevo cuarto para armar mi telescopio aunque no podía quedarme a observar las estrellas hasta tarde ese día porque al día siguiente empezaban mis clases en mi nuevo instituto. Decidí acostarme temprano, aunque antes preparé todo lo que tenía que llevar al instituto. Volví a mirar mi nuevo uniforme con reproche. Lo mirase por dónde lo mirase, era mono, pero... eso de llevar falda.. no iba conmigo. Pero no tenía más remedio que habituarme a ello. Me acosté en el futón, porque claro está, no tenía mi cama, y ántes de cerrar los ojos, encendí el despertador para las 07:15, ya que el instituto estaba cerca de mi casa, llegaría temprano.

-Al día siguiente.-

-tititi tititi tititi-

Mmmm.- me revolví en el futón, estiré la mano y apagué el molesto despertador. "Cómo me duele todo, por favor" pensé mientras me levantaba a duras penas de allí. Me vestí aun media dormida, hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió estrepitosamente.

¡Despierta onee chan despierta!.- exclamaba Wendy saltando por mi habitación con su uniforme de marinerita puesto adecuadamente.- ¿Onee chan?.- preguntó mirándome y soltándo una carcajada.-

¿Mmmm?.- abrí los ojos y la miré con duda.

Te estás poniendo la falda como si fuera la blusa.- se reía.- si no te espabilas llegarás tarde en tu primer día.

¿Pero qué..?- exclamé despertando casi por completo. Me apresuré a vestirme, esta vez bien, y bajé hasta la cocina para tomar el desayuno y coger mi almuerzo.

¿Sabrás llegar tu sola al instituto Saeko?.- preguntó mi padre un tanto preocupado, y con razón.

Me las apañaré tranquilo, está muy cerca de aquí.- dije llevándome una tostada a la boca.- Ayer me quedé más o menos con el camino, así que, no me perderé papá. ¡Ittekimasu!

Itterashai.- se despidieron mi madre y mi hermana.

¿Crees que estará bien?.- le preguntó mi padre a mi madre

Claro que si, ya no es una niña.- le contestó mi madre sonriendo y tendiéndole su chaqueta.

Salí con prisas de casa, aunque aún era temprano, quería observar bien el barrio. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, y aún no había llegado al instituto así que, solo podía significar algo...

¡Me he perdido!.- exclamé sujetándome la cabeza con desesperación. Enseguida eché a correr por la calle en la que me encontraba, hasta que me choqué contra algo que me hizo caer al suelo.- ¡itatata! Auuch...- me quejé del dolor mientras abría los ojos y veía mis libros desperdigados por el suelo. Levanté la vista para mirar contra qué me había chocado, y logré ver un cabello negro y unos ojos rojos que me miraban sin apartar la vista. Enfoqué mejor la vista, y vi que se trataba de un chico alto, con un uniforme de escuela. No me dio tiempo de observarle más, pues el misterioso chico se agachó para ayudarme a recoger mis libros.

Perdona ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó el chico mientras me miraba.

¿Eh? Ah si... Lo siento, es que, me había perdido buscando un instituto.- dije cogiendo los libros que quedaban en el suelo.- Lo siento mucho, debería fijar la vista al frente mientras corro.- me disculpé por mi torpeza.

Tranquila, ten.- dijo tendiéndome los demás libros.- Ese uniforme... ¿Por casualidad no buscarás la Preparatoria Yosei?

Ah, muchas gracias.- Le agradecí por la ayuda.-Si... ¿Lo conoces?.- pregunté con esperanzas.

Bueno, yo también voy a esa escuela, si quieres te puedo acompañar.- se ofreció amablemente.

¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!.- exclamé entusiasmada.- ¡Ah! Que descortés. Mi nombre es Saeko Marvel.

Yo me llamo Rogue Chenei. Un placer Saeko-san.- sonrió Rogue.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, em... ¿Está bien si te llamo Rogue-san?.- pregunté sonrojandome.

Si, claro. ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?.- preguntó.- Es decir, no pareces japonesa.

Ah, bueno, hehe... La verdad es que vengo de Inglaterra.- le expliqué.- Nos acabamos de mudar, debido a que han trasladado a mi padre a una sede de su empresa aquí en Shibuya.

Ya veo.- dijo y antes de volver a hablar alguien irrumpió en nuestra conversación con un grito.

¡Rogue!.- Gritó un lo que parecía ser la voz lejana de un chico.

Sting.- Dijo Rogue dándose la vuelta.

Uuff... ¡Oye! ¿porqué no me has esperado?.- Preguntó el chico, que ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder observarlo con detenimiento. Era un chico rubio, de ojos azules oscuros, de la misma altura que Rogue, y que también vestía el uniforme de nuestra escuela. Era tremendamente guapo.- ¿Mm? ¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó observándome detenidamente, lo que hizo que me ruborizara completamente.

Se llama Saeko Marvel y empieza en nuestro instituto hoy. Se había perdido así que decidí acompañarla. Ya que alguien se quedó dormido.- le explicó Rogue.

¡Oye!- Le replicó antes de acercarse a mi.- Encantado Saeko. Yo soy Sting Eucliffe.-posando su mano en mi cabeza revolviéndome el pelo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Ah.. En..encan..tada.- dije casi en un susurro agachando la cabeza para evitar que me viesen ruborizada.

Haha, bueno vamos.- dijo Sting empezando a andar.- Y dime Saeko, ¿En que curso estás?

Ah... Estoy en 1er Año clase B.- le dije, observando el papel dónde ponía mi curso y un mapa de todas las clases.

Pues parece que nosotros seremos tus sempais a partir de ahora.- dijo sonriéndome. "Menuda sonrisa"- Nosotros somos de Segundo año. Así que si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarnos ¿vale?

S..si.- respondí tímidamente.

Hemos llegado.- dijo Rogue parándose frente a un gigantesco edificio, rodeado por una verja de acero.

Había llegado a mi nuevo instituto. A partir de ese momento, mi vida, cambiaría por completo.


	6. Momo y Saeko se ven por primera vez

A medida que avanzaba hacia el interior del instituto, más maravillada quedaba. Un jardín inmenso decoraba la gran entrada al edificio, decorado por bonitas flores de todos los tipos, y por grandes árboles que cobijaban bancos con su sombra. Mi concentración desconectó de aquel hermoso lugar, en cuanto la voz de alguien que no conocía me distrajo con un característico canto.

Shubiduba...shalala.- canturreó un chico alto, moreno y con voz grave que pasó justo a mi lado.

¿Quieres parar ya Gajeel? Me vas a romper los tímpanos con tu horrible "shubiduba".- exclamó con voz extremadamente alta un chico con el pelo rosa.

Opino lo mismo Gajeel.- dijo el otro chico que caminaba justo en medio de los dos. Éste era igual de alto que el moreno, con el pelo rojo. Según los vi, me dieron miedo.

"Nota mental: no acercarse a esa pandilla" pensé alejándome automáticamente de aquellos tres. Me adentré en el interior del edifico con la intención de ir a ver al Director como me habían dicho que hiciera.

etto...- comencé a decir mientras me giraba hacia dónde estaban Rogue y Sting sempai. Para darme cuenta de que no estaban.- ¡NO ESTAN! WHAT IS IT I SHOULD DO? - exclamé alterada en inglés. Hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro, y al girarme vi que se trataba de un hombre alto de pelo castaño, con... "¿UN PARCHE EN EL OJO DERECHO? Esta escuela empieza a darme miedo de verdad" De repente me habló en inglés.

Are you fine, Miss? - preguntó agachándose un poco hasta estar a mi altura. "¿Por qué me habrá hablado en inglés?"

etto...puedo hablar japonés – dije algo avergonzada. Se asombró al escucharme hablar japonés y acto seguido se carcajeó.

Oh entonces mejor para los dos.- dijo poniéndose derecho de nuevo.- ¿Eres nueva? No me suena tu cara.

Si... Soy una estudiante transferida.- le respondí.

¡Ah! Así que tu eres la estudiante que venía desde Londres. Vaya es una sorpresa que hables japonés, creo que más de uno se llevará una sorpresa. - dijo sonriéndo.- Bueno, vamos, te acompañaré a tu clase.

Espere, es que... Primero tengo que ir a Dirección con estos papeles.- le enseñé los papeles que me habían mandado cuando aún estaba en Londres y que tenía que presentar.

Oh está bien, te llevaré a la Dirección.- dijo encaminándose hacia el lado contrario al que iba anteriormente.

Caminamos durante unos minutos, hasta llegar a una puerta decorada con una placa en la que ponía: "Dirección. Makarov Dreyar"

Es aquí.- dijo tocando en la puerta – espero que tengas suerte en tu primer día de clases. Nos vemos.

Eh...¿Gra...cias? - se había ido antes de que terminase de agradecerle "pero que gente más rara" pensé hasta que una voz desde dentro del despacho me concedió el permiso para que entrase.

Abrí la puerta despacio, para encontrarme con un despacho tremendamente grande, decorados con muebles simples de oficina, un escritorio repleto de papeles y tras el una silla grande tipo mafioso, girada hacia la ventana que daba hacia el exterior del recinto.

Esto...¿Hola?.- dije entrando despacio en la oficina. Me asusté en cuanto la gran silla se giró poco a poco, para dar a un pequeño anciano, que apenas llegaba a la mesa. Me quedé sin habla al ver tremenda escena.

Bienvenida, querida.- dijo la pequeña figura bajando de la silla y acercándose a mi. Mi acto reflejo fue alejarme a medida que se acercaba. "Parece un duendecillo" pensé con una gotita de sudor frio bajándome por la sien.- Tu debes ser la jovencita transferida desde Londres ¿verdad?

Eh... Si, soy Saeko Marv...

KYAAAA, es un placer tener a una belleza inglesa en mi instituto.- gritó echando a correr hacia mi, hasta que una figura alta de una mujer lo sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta, como si fuese un perrito.

Makarov-san, por favor comportese con los alumnos nuevos.- dijo la mujer en tono severo. La observé detenidamente, era una mujer alta, con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, llevaba gafas, y estaba ataviada con ropa bastante sexy, que exaltaba sus prominentes curvas. " Que guapa"

Peeero, Tsunade-chan... - protestó el director aun colgando en el aire.- No me digas que... ¿ESTAS CEL...?

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- exclamó la mujer lanzando al director contra la pared mas cercana a la puerta. Se acomodó las gafas, y se dirigió hacia mi.- no tomes en serio a este viejo verde Marvel-san. A pesar de todo no ha crecido todavía.

Y..ya...- dije mirando al director que aún seguía clavado en la pared.

Bien, yo soy la vicedirectora. Tsunade.

Es..un placer.- dije inclinándome a modo de respeto.

Has venido a entregar todos los formularios que se te mandaron por correo ¿verdad?.- preguntó acercándose a la mesa del director y tomando asiento en su silla.

Si... Aquí están.- me acerqué a la mesa y le entregué los papeles dentro de un sobre.

Bien, toma asiento, necesito que rellenes unos cuantos formularios más.

Pero... verá, llegaré tarde a clase.- dije en un intento de declinar su oferta.

Tranquila, hablaré con tu tutor más tarde. Lo primero es lo primero.- dijo mientras ojeaba los papeles que le había entregado.

Pero...

He dicho que tomes asiento.- dijo con una voz y un aura atemorizante, que hizo que no me lo pensara dos veces.

Si señora.- dije instantáneamente mientras me sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio.

Pasó un rato, y acabamos de poner todos los papeles en orden, alguien tocó en la puerta y entró en el despacho. Un hombre alto de pelo blanco, y con una máscara de enfermería cubriéndole la boca.

Ah, Kakashi.- dijo Tsunade-sama.- estaba apunto de mandarte a llamar. Ésta es la alumna transferida de Londres que está asignada a tu clase.

Ya decía yo si había llegado tarde en su primer día.- dijo el hombre acercándose a mi.- Encantado, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, y soy tu tutor.

Encantada – dije mientras lo saludaba cordialmente.

Marvel-san ya puedes ir a clase.- dijo Tsunade-sama.- todo está en orden, solo te falta elegir un club.

Está bien señora.- dije mientras me ponía en pie.- Hasta luego.

Salí del despacho, y me encaminé hacia mi clase, que debería estar cerca del despacho del director. Pero, al parecer, torcí por un pasillo que no debía, y al ver que no llegaba a mi clase, volví a echar a correr, desesperada por llegar lo más pronto posible a clase.

¡NO PUEDE SER! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! - yo y mi manía de hablar en inglés cuando me desespero. Al final di con mi clase, después de haber dado una vuelta al instituto. Resulta que estaba al final del pasillo... "Soy un desastre" pensé mientras cogía aliento después de tremenda carrera. Toqué en la puerta tras recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal, y me dieron el permiso para entrar. Pero para mi sorpresa alguien detrás de mi entró antes que yo.

Date-sensei.- dijo el Kakashi-sensei entrando en la clase.- ¿le importa que interrumpa un momento su clase?

Por supuesto que no.- dijo con un tono que demostraba todo lo contrario. "Está molesto"- ¿De qué se trata?

Vengo a presentar a otra nueva alumna, que se encontraba en el despacho del director durante la primera hora. Se giró hacia mi que aun estaba tras la puerta. Entra vamos.- dijo animándome a entrar.

Al entrar sentí como un aluvión de miradas me clavaban los ojos, y como murmuraban por lo bajo. Me puse nerviosa, pero sabía que eso no iba a arreglar nada. Así que me dispuse a enseñar una de mis mejores sonrisas

Vamos, presentate ante tus nuevos compañeros.- dijo Kakashi-sensei.- Oh puedes hablar en tu idioma, ya que estás en clase de Inglés.

Eh...Hi.. Mi name is Saeko Marvel. Nice to meet you.- dije sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia a mis nuevos compañeros.

Bien, puedes sentarte al lado de Momo Adashi, ya que también es nueva. Que tengas suerte en tu primer día de clase.- dicho esto Kakashi- sensei se marchó, dejándome a mi y a Date-sensei mirando hacia la puerta. Cuando observé al profesor, me sorprendí al ver que era quien me había ayudado a llegar al despacho del director.

Well, take a seat.- dijo tendiendo la mano y señalándome mi nuevo puesto, al lado de una chica que tenía la mirada perdida en su libro. A decir verdad era la única que no tenía su mirada clavada en mi. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé.

¡Hola! Me llamo Saeko. Espero que seamos buenas amigas.- le sonreí amablemente, ella me miró con una cara entre asombro y extrañada. (Con cara de WTF vamos xD)

...Hola.- respondió con un tono de indiferencia y volviendo su mirada al libro. Dejándome alli, con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Estará molesta por que la he saludado tan repentinamente?" pensé mientras la miraba de reojo y sacaba mis libros de la mochila. El día prometía ser bastante largo. Y para nada divertido.


	7. Nota Autora

Hola a tod s!

¡Hemos vuelto si! después de largos meses de parón con examenes y todos esos problemitas que tenemos los estudiantes hemos retomado la historia. Esperemos que sigan leyendo y que os guste.

PD: Muchas gracias a nuestra fiel lectora Rukkiaa y a sus reviews! ,


	8. Un mal día para Momo y Saeko

**_Un mal día para las dos_**

**Momo's pov **

"**Mi encuentro con la chica nueva y el acosador ¿Qué puede ir mal?"**

¡Hoy todo va mal!

Hoy mi día no es que estuviera siendo uno de los mejores días…esta mañana se me han pegado las sabanas,se me quedo mi bolsa de deporte en el metro y por si fuera poco la vigilante de pasillos me a puesto una amonestación... ¡por llevar la falda dos centímetro mas a la derecha! ¿en serio?, En fin…no quise replicar pues Erza Scarlet es la vigilante mas temible... y no quería mas complicaciones hoy... claro... *cof,cof* ¡vale! me da un poco de... respeto, y a quien no...

En la primera hora de clase, inglés, con el profesor Masamune, ha llegado una chica nueva desde Londres, y para mi sorpresa hablaba perfectamente el japonés, "No esta mal" pensé mirando mi libro mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos. Se presentó con un tanto de nerviosismo, Masamune le asignó un asiento, el cuál estaba a mi lado.

Mientras seguía divagando, noté una suave y baja voz a mi lado,

-¡Hola! me llamo Saeko, espero que seamos buenas amigas - observé de reojo hasta lograr verla, la chica nueva ¿Saeko, quizás?, era de estatura baja, pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules y una sonrisa amigable.

–Hola...- dije aun inmersa en mi libro. Era un tanto extraño, yo también soy nueva pero…no tengo esa habilidad para relacionarme. Acto seguido se sentó en su sitio sin decir nada, creo que no he sido demasiado... cordial, normal, llevaba un día bastante malo, y algo me decía que eso no iba a cambiar.

Sonó el timbre de la segunda hora,era hora libre de estudio así que decidí decantarme por ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco. Al recoger mi mochila, pude ver que la nueva estaba aun sentada en su mesa con la mirada perdida, como sin saber que hacer.

–Oy..- Las palabras no salieron de mi boca. "¿Qué me pasa?" Pensé, quería acercarme pero imaginé, que después del encontronazo de antes no querría hablar conmigo.

Salí de la clase en dirección a la biblioteca, y mientras ordenaba mis apuntes, noté una mano firme que se posaba en mi hombro

-¿perdona? - dijo una voz detrás de mi.

-¿Eh? - me giré algo sobresaltada. Era un chico alto, robusto de pelo negro color azabache, piel morena y ojos negros.

-¿esto es tuyo? - Dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

-Ah...s-si...perdona se me debió caer cuando ordenaba mis apuntes...- dije con un tono nervioso ¿Quién sería ese chico? No tenia pinta de ser del mismo grado que yo.

-¡Oh! Perdón por mis modales bella dama - Tomo mi mano y le dio un beso cual caballero. –Me llamo Ace - aparté mi mano con rapidez "¿este tío de que va? Si ni me conoce", pensé.

-¿Que hace una dama tan bella purulando por estos pasillos? - Me miro de arriba abajo como una cuatro veces...¡seguidas! pese a que fuera un chico bastante agradable, era el tío más baboso que me e encontrado. – No me suena tu cara, ¿eres nueva?- Dijo dándome mis apuntes.

-Ah…si, soy nueva, me llamo Momo Adashi – Sonreí como pude, evitando tener mas conversación.

\- Momo ¿eh?- Agarro un mechón de mi pelo llevándoselo a la cara hasta lograr olerlo – Un nombre precioso...

-Ahh…- Me aparté con rapidez algo asustada a la par que incomoda. Este chico no me me daba buena espina.. – T..tengo que irme..¡nos vemos! – Salí de allí lo mas rápido posible hacia la biblioteca, intenté no toparmelo de nuevo, me daba grima. Corrí como pude hacia allí, pero mientras corría no miraba hacia adonde iba, mientras corría note que me seguían, miré hacia atrás y..¡Era el! ¿Por qué demonios me estaba siguiendo? Vi un cuarto a lo lejos y decidí meterme alli,abri como pude la puerta y entre.

-Uff…aquí no me encontrará..- mientras intentaba retomar la respiración note un ruido en la puerta, la estaban cerrando. - ¿¡que!? ¡No,no ,no,no,no! ¡oiga, oiga! - grité lo mas alto que pude pero los pasos cada vez se oían más lejos, me deslicé por la puerta hasta caer al suelo –Genial, ¿y ahora que? - Alcé la vista hasta lograr ver lo que parecía ser una persona -¿Quién eres?- dije algo confusa.

Me froté los ojos y pude ver con claridad y para mi sorpresa allí estaba él... Sakumo estaba ahí sentado tal cual mientras me observaba con una mirada perpleja, la misma que la mía, no me lo podía creer. Estaba encerrada en una clase totalmente vacía, sin posibilidad de salir y justamente con el.

Pellizqué mi mejilla,para cerciorarme de que estaba soñando, pero el dolor era tan real como la vida misma. Hoy no era mi día, para nada lo era, ¡definitivamente todo salió mal!.

**Saeko's Pov **

**Mi nueva enemiga. ¿Qué puede ir peor?**

El día no aparentaba ser mejor de lo que había empezado. Mi compañera de pupitre apenas me había dirigido la palabra durante esa hora, y yo no tuve más remedio que centrarme en la clase de Inglés. Sin darme cuenta había pasado la hora completa y yo casi ni me había enterado de la clase... "genial... bien empiezas Saeko..." pensé para mi misma dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana, sin darme cuenta que me habían abordado dos chicas de mi clase.

-¡Hola! - Me habló una chica de pelo rubio de ojos marrones, mientras me sonreía de manera agradable. - Me llamo Lucy, y esta de aquí es Levy- dijo señalando a una pequeña chica menudita de cabello azul.

-¡Hola! - Saludó Levy sonriéndome también.

-Eh...Ho..Hola...Yo me llamo Saeko... Un placer.- dije sonriendo.

-¿De dónde eres Saeko-chan? - Preguntó Lucy a la vez que cogía una silla y se sentaba frente a mi mesa. Levy repitió el mismo gesto.

-De Londres.

-¿EN SERIO?- Exclamó Levy - Que envidiaaaa. ¿Es bonito, Londres?

-Si, muy bonito. - le respondí intentando forzar una sonrisa.. no me gustaba hablar de Londres ultimamente... me recordaba mucho a mis amigos. - ¿Me disculpan? Quiero aprovechar la hora libre que teníamos para ir a explorar el patio.

-¡Claro! - dijo Lucy.- nos vemos luego ^^

-Si - dije sonriendo mientras cogía mi mochila y salía por la puerta de clases. Al salir choqué estrepitosamente contra alguien y casi caigo al suelo. - Auch... Lo sient...

-Anda...¡Hola! - Saludó el chico rubio que iba con Rogue-san esa mañana... Sting-sempai.

-Ho...hola – saludé agachando la cabeza sin poder evitar sonrojarme... "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me sonrojo?" pensé mientras intentaba mirarle. "¡Por favor que ojos! Es realmente guapo" me dediqué a mirarlo detenidamente, sus ojos azules oscuros, su cabello rubio, el pendiente que adornaba su oreja izquierda, y una extraña cicatriz que cortaba su ceja derecha, que hacía que su cara me resultara familiar..."Qué extraño... Ahora que lo miro bien... me resulta familiar". El se dedicó a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo Saeko? - preguntó mientras agachaba la cabeza hasta ponerla a escasos centímetros de mi cara, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aún mas.

-E..eh..n..no, no...No es nada – dije bajando la mirada.- Etto...yo iba a buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que leer. Nos vemos luego – intenté escabullirme.

-¿A si? ¿Te parece si te acompaño? Conozco un sitio genial.- dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y tiraba de mi.

-E... Espera... Sting-sempai – protesté inútilmente.

Me arrastró escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una puerta que supuse yo, daba a una especie de azotea, pero, para mi sorpresa, lo que había allí arriba era una especie de invernadero, adornado con muchísimas flores bonitas y unos cuantos árboles. Me quedé sin habla. Sin duda, aquel sitio se convirtió en mi sitio favorito de toda la escuela. Transmitía una tranquilidad inmensa, justo lo que necesitaba para poder relajarme y leer. Aquel lugar me encantó tanto, que ni siquiera me había percatado de que Sting-sempai llevaba bastante rato observando mi reacción.

-Bonito ¿Verdad? - inquirió con una enorme sonrisa – Cuando necesito relajarme, y estar tranquilo, vengo a este sitio. - Dijo mientras perdía la mirada en las flores que adornaban el techo del invernadero. No pude evitar mirarle y sonreir. - Si quieres, puedo prestarte el sitio siempre que lo necesites, je je. - me miró aún sonriéndome.

-Yo...eh... gracias – le devolví la sonrisa.- Me gusta mucho el sitio, me inspira mucha tranquilidad.- me acerqué a una maceta que contenía una hermosa flor de hibisco de color rojo, y la acaricié con cuidado.- es hermoso.

-¿Te gustan los hibiscos? - preguntó cerca de mi, me di la vuelta, y estaba tan pegado a mi espalda que mi nariz casi rozaba su pecho.- oh.. pe..perdon.

-Eh... si...yo...etto...- me inquietaba mucho que se acercara tanto.- El hibisco es mi flor favorita.

-En ese caso...- se acercó a la maceta, cortó con cuidado una de las flores y me la tendió – Toma.

-¿Eh?

-Es para ti.- dijo mientras me daba la flor

-Pero... Se van a enfadar contigo.- le dije rechazando la flor.

-Tranquila, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de ellas las cuido yo – cogió mi mano y me puso la flor en ella.

-Yo...eh...gra...gracias. -dije sujetando la flor con cuidado. - la guardaré con mucho cariño.- miré la hermosa flor con cariño mientras sonreía.

-Yo...bueno... He estado preguntandome desde hace rato...- comenzó a decir, haciendo que levantara la vista del hibisco.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Acaso...tu y yo... nos cono...?- preguntó hasta que alguien nos interrumpió estrepitosamente.

-Stiiiing-kuuun... así que estabas aquí- dijo una chica de pelo blanco corto.- He estado buscándote desde hace rato.

-Lissana...- dijo Sting-sempai con un tono de desgana. La chica se acercó a el, abrazándose a su brazo.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó la chica mirandome de una manera extraña.

-Ah...Ella es Saeko. Una chica nueva de primero.

-Ho..hola... encantada de...- intenté saludarla cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Stiiing-kuun...-dijo ella pegandose aún más a el. "¿Pero qué le pasa? Ni siquiera me ha dejado presentarme..." pensé algo extrañada.- ¿Nos vamos? Los chicos nos están esperando abajo.

-Eh...si...voy.- El miró hacia donde yo me encontraba, mientras la chica tiraba de el para sacarlo del invernadero.- Nos vemos, Saeko.- se despidió.

-Adelantate un momento Sting-kun, enseguida te sigo - dijo la chica parandose en la puerta mientras la cerraba, se giró hacia donde yo estaba.- Bueno... Chica nueva... voy a dejarte un par de cositas bien claras...

-¿Eh?- ella se acercaba peligrosamenta hacia mi, y yo hacía lo posible por retroceder, hasta que una de las mesas que habían en el invernadero me frenaron el paso.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo...Verás, espero no tener que volver a repetirte esto de nuevo... Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sting... para nada. ¿De acuerdo rubita? - dijo acorralandome, cogiendo uno de los mechones que tenía sueltos, y tirando suavemente de el. - O la próxima vez... no seré tan suave.

-...- No tenía palabras... estaba asustada. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así en la escuela.

-Hasta otra...Rubita.- dijo mientras se marchaba y me dejaba allí, sola, con muchísimas dudas en la cabeza. "¿Qué era lo que Sting-sempai iba a preguntarme antes de que esa tal Lissana nos interrumpiese? ¿Por qué Lissana me había tomado por su enemiga, cuando acababa de conocer a Sting-sempai ese mismo día?" mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba realmente confusa. Me dediqué a observar el hibisco que sempai me había dado, con un extraño sentimiento lejano. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya le conozco?".

Desde luego...no era el mejor día...y algo me decía...que mi primer año en Japón no pintaba ser el mejor de todos.


	9. Una nueva amistad y una hermosa mirada

_**Una mirada autentica y el comienzo de una increíble amistad.**_

_**Momo's Pov.**_

Allí estaba yo, en una pequeña aula cerrada, alejada de todo donde nadie podría oírme y para colmo…con esa persona que hacia que mi cabeza no parase de dar vueltas.

-Oye..¿tu eres..? - dijo Sakumo,pero al oir el retumbo de su voz en mi cabeza reaccione,de un brinco me incorpore y empecé a dar golpes a la puerta

–Abran por favor ¡estoy aquí!

Sakumo se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el alfeizar y sin dejar de mirarme,esa mirada me calaba los huesos y hacía que mi piel se tornara temblorosa, aunque no estuviese mirándole, sabía que su mirada estaba clavada en mi. Me giré sin esperanza alguna evitando el contacto visual.

–Siento incomodarte pero..algo me decía que..hoy tenia que verte - Mi cara se tornó de un tono rojo arterial, mis manos jugaban con mi pelo a causa de los nervios

– ¿y..y qué si es así...? - respondí, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

-Verás... - El pelirojo comenzó a acercarse con pasos suaves y dóciles hasta llegar escasos centímetros de mi, no sabia que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, mi cuerpo se paralizó completamente hasta que pude levantar la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos. Unos ojos marrones que hacia que de un suspiro tus pensamientos volasen lejos, que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo, era una sensación... increíble.

-Pues…al fin te encontré, eres la chica del concierto... Cuando te vi sentí que era capaz de todo.- "¡Estas demasiado cerca!" Pensé, pero Sakumo se acercaba tanto a mi, acorralándome contra la puerta sin posibilidad de salida.

Lo miré sorprendida, "¿de verdad un chico así podría pensar eso de una chica como yo?" Eso hizo que esbozara una sonrisa escondida

–n..no pensaba que te acordaras de una chica como yo...

-¿De una chica como tu? Imposible olvidar esa preciosa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos..¿sabes? me gustaría saber que es lo que hay detrás de tu mirada, saber mas de ti, conocerte de verdad- se acercó tanto a mi que podía notar su aliento en mi cuello, estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que su nariz rozo la mía tanto que pensaba que me ahogaba hasta que...

-¡Ah!- Caí al suelo. - ¡Ittai!

-¡Oh! con que estabais aquí ¿eh? - dijo una voz femenina pero que se tornaba muy ruda.

-¡Erza-sama!- dijo Sakumo sobresaltado mientras trataba de levantarme, recordé lo que estuvo punto de pasar y el miedo se apoderó de mi.

-¡T..tengo que irme!- Salí corriendo de ahí sin un rumbo concreto – ¡a-adios!

-¡No se corre por los pasillos! - dijo erza agitando el puño mientras sacaba a Sakumo agarrándolo por la corbata de su uniforme. "¿Qué había pasado allí adentro?" No entendía bien lo sucedido. Corrí hasta llegar a un pasillo muy largo donde solo se veían unas escaleras que llevaban a lo que parecía ser una azotea "genial me eh perdido" busqué mi mapa por la mochila

-¿Y mi mapa? Genial, también lo he perdido, Momo eres genial…- Como no sabía bien como llegar decidí pasar a esa azotea, no tenía nada que perder, y pensé que sería una buena idea despejarme un poco, están siendo demasiadas emociones por hoy.

Entre a lo que parecía ser la azota y nada mas entrar me tope con el mas hermoso jardín que había visto nunca,estaba rodeada de hermosas flores de todo tipo, era como el paraíso en el infierno, por lo menos para mi.

Perpleja ante tanta belleza, pude ver una cabellera rubia entre las flores "¿de que me suena esa cabecita rubia?" dije rascándome la nariz,hasta que asomo su cabeza de entre las margaritas, ¡Era Saeko! , ¿qué haría alli? Nos miramos durante segundos, ¿Por qué siempre me topaba con ella?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-¡hola!- dijo tendiéndome la mano – Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, me llamo Saeko Marvel, encantada de conocerte - esa sonrisita provocó que soltase una carcajada "¿Por qué no?" Tomé su mano

–Soy Momo Adashi, encantada- sonreí, y comenzamos a hablar sentadas en medio de ese paraíso,algo me decía que seria el comienzo de una gran amistad.


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

Momo's POV.

A medida que hablaba mas con ella sentía que..era como yo,se sentía atrapada en un mundo totalmente distinto al de donde ella pertenece.

-oye saeko... - corté la conversación por un instante a la vez que jugaba con los pliegues de mi falda.

-¿si? ¿ocurre algo momo-chan?- me dedicó una mirada confusa mientras sostenía una pequeña margarita con su pequeña mano.

-Se que… no comenzamos con buen pie, pero, hoy no es mi día. Todo lo que hago sale estrepitosamente mal, y creo que descargue mi molestia contigo, y no te mereces eso - agache la mirada con algo de culpabilidad.

-¡no te preocupes¡- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, a pesar de como me comporte no supo guardarme rencor..

-¿como?

-yo Tampoco es que lleve un día muy bueno que digamos, se como te sientes, ser nueva, hacer amigos nuevos, adaptarte a todo, puede llegar a ser frustrante, no tienes que pedirme disculpas - Dijo volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa tan cálida.

-¡Vale! - sonreí mientras seguíamos hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, pero de repente sonó el timbre – Vaya. hora de volver al infierno - Ambas reímos.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- Dijo mientras me alcanzaba mi mochila.

-no lo se- dije mientras jugaba con mi pelo avergonzada.

-¿no lo sabes?- Me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa - ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?-

-mmm… perdí mi horario - Me lleve la mano a la nuca avergonzada

Se echo a reír con fuerza.

-¿de que te ríes? ¡no tiene gracia jolín ¡ - no pude evitar reírme – en mi defensa diré..- recordé que se me había caído cuando estaba en esa clase con Sakumo

-¿Decir que?- Mi cara se volvió a poner de un rojo intenso al recordar lo que paso hace unos minutos.

-Emm..que se me cayó de la mochila y..¿se lo llevó el viento?- Es una excusa muy boba, ¡pero no se que decirle, aquello no se lo puedo contar! aunque..tampoco paso nada importante que deba preocuparme ¿no?

-Ajá... - se volvió a reír – Menos mal que estamos en la misma clase, no te preocupes te dejaré el mio

-Graciaaaas, y a todo esto ¿Qué nos toca ahora? - traté de sacar un libro al azar de mi mochila a ver si acertaba.

-mmm... ¿te gusta sudar?

-N-no me digas que...- ¡Odio Gimnasia! Soy muy mala en los deportes, además... tengo fama de ser muy patosa ¡y este uniforme es demasiado corto!

-¡momo-chan! - Saeko corría hacia mi saliendo del vestuario - ¿vamos juntas al gimnasio?

-Claro - Le sonreí mientras nos disponíamos a ir al gimnasio, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos camino del gimnasio pude ver un coro enorme de chicas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una persona, imaginé que sería un chico, la curiosidad me picó y a medida que me acercaba decidí ojear un poco, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-¿Qué pasara ahí? - Dijo Saeko mientras se recogía el pelo en un pequeño moño.

-Ni idea - logré empujar un poco a la masa intentando no quedarme sorda con los gritos de las otras chicas - ¡dios me voy a quedar sorda! - pase entre medio de la gente y lo vi ,una cabellera roja que no distinguía -¿Quién es?- mientras pasaba tropecé y caí justamente en el centro del coro –¡Auch!

-¡Momo-chan!- se llevó la mano a la boca -¿estás bien?

-s-si.. -Me frote la cabeza – Creo que…-Alcé la vista y ahí estaba, Sakumo ¡OTRA VEZ¡

-¿Estas bien? - añadió el pelirojo tendiéndome una mano - ya es la segunda vez que te caes, como cuando estabam…- Le corté tapándole la boca

-¡n-nada! - me giré y tenía a todos pendiente de mi, mire a Saeko la cual me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara - ¿eh? - mire para Sakumo el cual me miraba arqueando una ceja -¡Ah!- le solté inmediatamente –Ah..yo..eh…nosotras tenemos gimnasia y llegamos tarde,¡adiós! - cogí de la mano a Saeko arrastrándola con rapidez.

-¡Momo-chan¡ ¿pero que pasa?- corría tras de mi apurada y confusa.

-¡Oye Adashi¡- me paré en seco y mire hacia atrás -¿¡qué!?-

-Bonito uniforme - el pelirojo me miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa picara a la par que sensual. Saeko rió, quedándose con la situación que había entre Sakumo y yo.

-Eh..¡aish ! - Seguí mi camino hacia el gimnasio roja como un tomate - ¿Quién se cree? ¡no es nadie para hacer eso!

-¿Hacer que? Si no ha hecho nada - corría tras de mi intentando alcanzame –Momo-chan..¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, dime - trate de controlar mi nerviosismo.

-¿A ti te gusta ese chico?- esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Qué!?- Otra vez roja. A ver... Es mono, tiene esos ojos verdes que te calan y ... ¡No! ¿Cómo va a gustarme ese tío? ¡Si ni lo conozco! - Seguí alegando mientras entraba al gimnasio sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Momo... Momo ten... Espera un momento - mientras seguía autoconvenciéndome de que Saeko se equivocaba me logré meter en la zona de baloncesto dónde estaban practicando.

-¡Momo-chan cuidado! - Saeko corrió hacia mi

-¿Qué?- pero cuando quise darme cuenta vi venir el balón a toda velocidad hacia mi dándome con fuerza en la cara

-¡Momo-chan!- Caí desplomada al suelo, estaba claro ese chico me estaba haciendo y que el día SI podía ir a peor.

Desplomada en el suelo aparecieron de repente dos chicos alrededor mio y de Saeko

-¿¡Esta bien!?- Dijo un chico pelirrojo, alto, robusto y de ojos rojos – lo siento a mi compañero se le escapo la pelota. - Le dirigió una mirada a un chico situado a su lado, también bastante alto, pelo y ojos azules y de piel morena

-¡Tskk! no haberse puesto en medio… - Alegó el moreno - ¡Aomine!- le empujó el pelirrojo con un tono que denotaba irritación.

-¡Le han dado con la pelota y no reacciona! - Saeko colocó su chaqueta tras mi cabeza.

-¡Ve a buscar ayuda! yo me quedaré con ella- El pelirrojo se quitó su blusa de deporte dejando ver su torso desnudo y sudoroso.

-¡S-si!- Saeko salió con rapidez por los pasillos en busca de ayuda urgente - ¿Alguien puede venir?- Corría tanto como le permitían su pequeñas piernitas -¡ Jolin!- corría a través de los pasillos pasando de largo al lado de Sakumo.

-¿hmm?- Sakumo se percató de la pequeña presencia de Saeko y al verla tan nerviosa no pudo evitar preguntar - ¡Oye! - Saeko se giró esperanzada al oir la voz de alguien - ¿tu eres amiga de Adashi verdad?-

– S-si - Saeko trataba de recobrar el aire

-¿ocurre algo?- Sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

-Mo-Momo se ha...- trataba de explicarle mientras recobraba el aliento. – ¡Momo ha tenido un accidente el el gimnasio y esta incosciente!

-¿¡que!? - según escuchó esas palabras salió corriendo tan deprisa dejando todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

-¡Espera!- Salio tras de el hasta llegar al gimnasio – ¡Allí esta!-

-¿Adashi?- aparto al pelirrojo y empezó a abanicarme, al ver que no reaccionaba, pego la oreja a mi pecho para ver si respiraba.

-Uy..- Saeko se sonrojo al ver la acción de Sakumo.

-La llevaré a la enfermería - Me cogió en brazos como si de una pluma se tratase, sus brazos fuertes me sostenían como si fuese algo muy frágil que quería que a toda cosa no se rompiese.

-Te acompaño- alegó Saeko recogiendo mis cosas apurada – Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la enfermería, colocándome en la camilla y dejando que la enfermera me examinase.

-Está todo bien, solo tiene un pequeño hematoma, le he puesto una crema que le bajará la inflamación y un vendaje junto a una compresa fría- Tanto Saeko como Sakumo soltaron un suspiro de alivio al oír las palabras de la enfermera.

-Ahora tenéis que dejarla descansar - dijo la enfermera mientras tomaba notas en su libreta.

-¿Cuándo podemos venir verla?- dijo Saeko observándome con algo de preocupación.

-Cuando este despierta podréis venir a verla- Sonrió atusándose su larga melena de color calabaza.

-Oye ¿te apetece venir a ver…?- Saeko buscó a Sakumo pero el ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana dejando ver el patio, Saeko se asomó despacio y ahí estaba, sentado bajo un árbol observando detenidamente la ventana de la enfermería,esperando para acudir en mi busca sin que yo se lo pidiera.


	11. Una mirada extraña (Saeko)

Saeko's POV

Después de dejar a Momo-chan en la enfermería, tuve que volver al gimnasio. Tenía que decirle unas cuantas palabras a aquel morenito que le lanzó la pelota. Una vez entré, al gimnasio divisé al chico que se había acercado a disculparse y al moreno que estaba junto a el discutiendo, y me acerqué a ellos con decisión. Le toqué la espalda al moreno, quién miró al frente extrañado.

-Oye... Ni siquiera te molestastes antes en pedirle disculpas a Momo ¿Es que no piensas hacerlo o qué? - le dije cruzando los brazos a modo de reproche.

-¿Ehh? - dijo mirando hacia al frente. - Kagami... ¿Has escuchado algo? Me pareció escuchar la vocecita de un duende.

-Oye Aomine...- El chico pelirrojo se acercó a donde estábamos

-¿Co-cómo me has llamado? - me hervía la cara como nunca... "¿ME HA LLAMADO LO QUE CREO QUE ME HA LLAMADO?"

-Duende. Hobbit. Renacuaja. Retaco. Enana – Decía aquel personaje odioso.

-¡Serás...! ¡TU...STUPID RADISH!- Le grité completamente enfadada.

-Ra... ¿Qué? - preguntó el moreno.

-Pffff...Te ha llamado estúpido rábano – el pelirrojo intentaba reprimir una carcajada, pero quedó en eso, un intento. - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-¿Y TU DE QUÉ TE RÍES BAKAGAMI? - le gritó el moreno al pelirrojo, ese tal Kagami.

-¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO BAKAOMINE? - le respondió Kagami-kun.

-Perdónales... siempre están igual.- dijo una voz suave tras de mí.

-¿Eh? ¡AAAHHHH! ¿Desde cuándo...? - Grité a la vez que me tropezaba y caía de culo. Un chico un poco más alto que yo. Tenía el pelo azul claro y unos ojos grandes del mismo color.

-Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte – Dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie de nuevo. - Me llamo Tetsuya Kuroko.

-Eh... U-un placer... Yo soy Saeko Marvel.

-Encantado Saeko-san – me sonrió amablemente. - ¿Me disculpas un momento?

-¡ESTÚPIDO MORENO PERVERTIDO! - Gritaba Kagami-kun aún discutiendo con el insoportable moreno.

-¡UN IDIOTA QUE LE TIENE MIEDO A UN CACHORRITO NI SIQUIERA TIENE DERECHO A INSULTARME! - reprochó de manera divertida el moreno.

-Ya basta vos... - Comenzó a hablar Tetsuya-kun, hasta que una cuarta voz los interrumpió.

-Vamos, vamos chicos... Esa no es forma de hablar cuando una señorita está presente - Esta vez me giré, pero con lo que me topé fue con un chico enorme. Tuve que dar dos pasos hacia atrás para poder verle bien la cara. - A demás... No creo que les guste que venga la entrenadora y les vea discutir. - Al instante, aquellos dos titanes se callaron y miraron a aquel chico gigantesco, de pelo y ojos marrones.

-¡Kiyoshi-sempai! - gritaron ambos titanes.

-Sempai... Llegas tarde. Con quien se enfadará la entrenadora es con usted si se entera.

-Ah... Eh... bu-bueno sin embargo Riko no está por aquí ahora ¿no? - dijo llevándose una mano en la cabeza. En ese momento el gigantón se giró hacia donde yo me encontraba y se agachó un poco para estar a mi altura. Con una sonrisa tan grande que tenía los ojos prácticamente cerrados me habló.

-Perdónales señorita, parece ser que no saben comportar...se – una vez abrió los ojos, clavó su mirada en mi, en mis ojos, en mi boca, en mi pelo, como si estuviera grabando a fuego en su mente todos mis rasgos faciales. Se incorporó un poco mientras seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sus mirada era extraña, nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo me había mirado de aquella manera, parecía que me miraba con adoración, como si yo fuese un tesoro que acabara de encontrar y debiera colocar en una vitrina para que me admirasen.

-E-esto... ¿Hola? - dije con la cara totalmente sonrosada.

-Oh, discúlpame. Me llamo Teppei. Teppei Kiyoshi – se presentó sonriendo de nuevo – Soy de segundo año clase A. ¿Y tú quién eres? No te había visto nunca por el instituto.

-Yo... Me llamo Saeko Marvel, soy de primer año clase B. Soy una alumna transferida, vengo desde Londres. - Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa aun sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Vaya es un placer... Eh ¿Puedo llamarte Saeko?

-Si por supuesto. El placer es mio Kiyoshi-sempai

-Puedes llamarme Teppei – dijo colocando su mano en mi cabeza y despeinándome de manera amistosa. "Sus manos son enormes" Pensé asombrada mientras notaba que su mano me cubría toda la parte superior de la cabeza. - Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado Kuroko-kun? ¿Por qué peleaban esos dos ahora?

-Kagami-kun se río de un insulto que Saeko-san le dijo a Aomine-kun. Entonces Aomine-kun llamó a Kagami-kun "Bakagami" y así empezaron a discutir. Como siempre.

-¿Insultastes a Aomine-kun? - me pregunto Teppei-sempai con una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

-B-bueno... Tiene su explicación... Aomine-san golpeó con la pelota a mi amiga y no se disculpó, y cuando fui a decirle que se disculpara... Me llamó enana.

-Aomine-kun, esta vez te has pasado

-¿Y qué culpa debo yo si es un hobbit? - dijo Aomine-san mientras se rascaba el oído.

-¡TENGO UN TAMAÑO MEDIO!- le grité enfadada.

-Si claro, si para ti un tamaño medio es medir medio metro, permíteme decirte que ese es justo el tamaño de un hobbit. O mas bien el de un enano. Chibi. - se burló mientras me enseñaba la lengua.

-O simplemente tu eres un gigantón. Prefiero ser de mi altura, y así no ir chocando con las puertas.

-Eso dicen siempre los pequeñajos. Dime... ¿cómo son las vistas a ras del suelo? - volvió a burlarse, pero ninguno de los que estaban allí se esperaban mi reacción.

-Dímelo tu.- y acto seguido le di una patada en sus partes nobles, haciendo que se arrodillara adolorido por el golpe. - Dime A-O-MI-NE -KUN ¿Qué se siente al estar a ras del suelo? Y ahora, espero que vayas a disculparte con Momo-chan por el golpe que le has dado. Y si me entero de que no lo has hecho... Volverás a tener esta sensación. - después de decirle esto con una mirada diabólica, giré mi mirada hacia los demás y les sonreí mientras me despedía – Bueno, un placer jeje.

POV General.

-Desde luego esa pequeñaja los tiene bien puestos. - (Kagami) - ¿Oye Aomine estás bien?

-Si... Da miedo la forma en la que ha despachado a Aomine-kun. (Kuroko)

-La verdad es que me resulta adorable. Tiene unos ojos preciosos. (Teppei)

-Vaya, vaya, ¿será posible que el señor " No hay ninguna chica en el instituto que llame mi atención" ha encontrado a alguien que le ha dejado huella? (Kagami)

-No lo se. Pero, siento que tengo que conocerla.(Teppei)

Saeko's POV.

Después de la sensación extraña con mi encuentro con Teppei-sempai, me dirigí a mi clase de Educación Física con nuestro profesor Gui-sensei. Fue la clase de deporte mas dura que he tomado en mi vida. Nos hizo dar veinte vueltas al campo de fútbol, hacer 100 flexiones y 100 abdominales. Por supuesto no llegué ni a las 10 flexiones ni a los 10 abdominales. Soy muy floja en deportes, y que este profesor nos queme de esta manera me hacía pensar en lo duro que iba a ser el curso con esta clase. "No sabes cuanto te envidio ahora mismo Momo-chan" pensaba mientras seguía intentando cumplir con las 100 flexiones. Que jamás las cumplí.

Sin embargo, aún cuando acabó la clase, en mi cabeza rondaba la mirada de Teppei-sempai. Hasta que de camino a los vestuarios alcancé a verle en el gimnasio jugando al baloncesto, y sin saber como levantó la mirada del partido, me vio y me saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa. Si desde luego ese chico conquistaba a las chicas con esa sonrisa de encantador. Le devolví el saludo, hasta que una chica de pelo corto y castaño se dirigió hacia el con un abanico de papel y le dio un golpe en la nuca, echándole la bronca. "Ella debe ser la temible entrenadora de baloncesto de la que tanto hablaban antes" pensé con una gota de sudor frío bajando por mi frente.

Depués de cambiarme, me dirigí hacia la enfermería con la ropa y la mochila de Momo-chan, para que pudiera cambiarse, pero para mi sorpresa, cuando llegué allí, estaba con ella aquel chico extraño, Sakumo, sentado junto a ella mientras aún estaba dormida, y sin querer presencié una escena que quizás hubiese sido mejor no presenciar. Aquel chico, se inclinó suavemente sobre la cara de Momo-chan, y le dio un casto beso en los labios a Momo.

-Uy...- dije en voz baja cuando vi aquella escena con mis mejillas ardiendo. "¿Debería contarselo a Momo-chan cuando despierte?" esa era mi pregunta y mi actual dilema en aquel momento. ¿Qué debería hacer?.


End file.
